The Life Story of a Criminal Musician
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: This is a Oneshot about M.M.s life before the Kokuyo Arc. Her childhood and her criminal carreer. No pairings.


_This is my second english fanfiction. I´m not a native speaker.  
Thanks to my wonderful Beta reader PineappleFairy69._

This story is based on a lot of headcanons and assumptions about M.M.  
Unlike the most other KHR Fans I like her very much. I like her style and I think her behaviour is the most normal. It´s sad me never get a hint why she got into Vindice and how she met up with the Kokuyo boys.

_Have fun while reading something about a really minor character._

* * *

_Hey there people! My name is M.M.! I´m currently 15 years old, 1.61m tall, my weight is 47kg and I've got blood type B. My birthday is July 3__rd__. I love music, money and fashion! I really enjoy Sundays for sleeping in and having a long bath. This is the story of my life. Please enjoy. 3_

* * *

_I was born in a small town in France and I think there´s nothing more to say about my childhood. Except for the fact that my mother left me and my dad right after my birth. Therefore, I´m not just an only child, but also solely raised by my father. He was a musician and I loved his music, but it seemed like I was the only one. Therefore we were really poor.  
_

„Daddy. I´m hungry ..."  
The redhead stood next to her father slightly tugging at his sleeve. She hadn´t had anything to eat since yesterday morning. And there was just a piece of dry bread left.  
„I´m sorry, little. We´ve got nothing left ..."  
Tears were filling the little girls eyes but her dad couldn´t help her. He hadn´t had any job for months and as he played his flute in the town the people screamed at him and forced him to go home.  
„Daddy. How about I´m going to the city?"

_That was the day I started begging. I hated it from the bottom of my heart but it was better than being hungry all day. Seeing a small girl begging made most of the people giving me money and some even gave me old clothes. I started to love money and clothes. I couldn´t get enough, because money made you mighty and clothes could make you rich. My Dad taught me how to play the clarinet and I really enjoyed it, because I've always loved music. Everything was well until that day._

  
„Did you hear it?"  
„Yes. Awful isn´t it?"  
„They say he killed himself?"  
„He´s leaving a daughter behind."  
„But at least he won´t ever play with his damn flute again!"  
The people were talking. She could hear it. Everywhere around her. They were whispering once they saw her, but talking louder once they thought she couldn´t hear them. They were gossiping and laughing about her father's death. Nobody had really liked him after all. He had been nothing more than a nuisance. He had killed himself they said, but she didn´t believe them, because her father would never leave her alone.

_That day I decided to leave my home town. I wanted to go to Italy, because I had heard about its possibilities for music and fashion. Yet I knew I´d need money for this and that´s when I started stealing. Receiving money from just begging wasn´t enough. I needed much more. I was pretty successful. In no time I got enough money and traveled to Italy. I was 13 years old by the way. But I had nearly no problems with getting over the border.  
One day I broke into a music shop and stole a clarinet. It took me some time to notice it was a special one, because unlike a normal clarinet, you could use it as a weapon. I gave my best to understand the principles and I learned how to control it. It made me stronger and strength is something making you more powerful.  
I got more courage and broke into larger houses and great mansions. I didn´t notice I was getting into trouble due to this, but one day (I was breaking into a pretty old and expensive house) I was surprised by an older man. I didn´t really think about it and just attacked him and his guards. I barely won. The men were dead but I didn´t really care about them. Instead I noticed something more interesting. The older man had carried a case and in it I found a couple of really expensive looking diamonds. I just took them not thinking about any consequences. At this time I was unknowingly already related to mafia and soon I was captured by some creepy looking guys in long coats. Later I was told they´re called the Vindice. I was sent into prison for murder and stealing, but during my time there I met a group of young criminals like me. At first I didn´t really like them, but then I heard about their plans to break out._

„You want to join us?"  
The blonde seemed suspicious. Obviously he didn´t want to take her along. A side-glance showed her that the black haired wasn´t really fond of that idea as well.  
„I think we should leave her here."  
„If you leave me behind, I´ll destroy your little jailbreak thing."  
The red haired girl said with a wide smile on her face. She just found a way out of here. Even if she had to work with this idiots, she´d definitely get out of here.  
„So … what do you say?"

_They couldn´t do anything else than taking me with them. Later I heard the boys whispering about Mukuro having a lot of money and I decided to stay with them, because that seemed to be an easy way to get to money.  
But at first we had to get rid of a certain problem. Some Vongole mafia boss. Whatever. Therefore, we traveled to Japan and now we are here and even though Mukuro made us wear this ugly green school uniforms, I think it´s the best thing ever that happened to me. I´m just one step apart from getting rich, because once this action is over I´ll make Mukuro give me money. A lot of money._


End file.
